Madness has come over me
by Yereton
Summary: Can a human defeat his demonic foe? Can he face his past? Can he resist corruption? Tritus cannot hide from the dark truth forever. ONESHOT.


**Hey! This oneshot came as an inspiration from and is heavily based on the song Down with the Sickness by Disturbed. So first with the disclaimers.**

**Firstly I dont own Warcraft. Blizzard does. And secondly I dont own the song Down with the Sickness. Disturbed does.**

**Any of you that have listened this song will be aware that there is a part big swearing towards the end. I have added a similar thing, so i will indicate were the part starts and were it finishes for those that do not wish to read that part.**

**Now on with the story! Hope you enjoy it.**

A tremor caused me to stumble and nearly fall over. I grunted as I straightened myself, dusting off my chainmail armor.

"Did you feel that?" I heard someone one my left mutter.

I was about to retort at the footman, when another tremor shook the ground and soil in front of us collapsed.

"Oh shit!" I cursed under my breath, drawing out my blade and steadying my heavy steel tower shield. "Keep your ground men!"

No sooner than I said that, a number of reanimated Nerubians leaped at the men from the gaping hole in the ground and mauled several over.

I heard several mangled shouts and curses. It was time to take the fight to them. Time to show the undead that the living will not yield!

"By the Light! Charge!" I shouted out and gave a savage war cry and leapt at the undead insects, hacking with my sword and smashing with my shield.

The rest of the battalion followed lead and charged into the mass of undead now forming at the hole, shouting an equally savage war cry.

I felt the hatred for these monstrosities boiling in me, ready to explode. It was time to avenge the deaths of the many, to avenge the death of King Terenas Menethil, and to avenge the destruction Lordaeron. I let the rage fuel my strikes and guide my arm in my quest of destroying the undead.

I ducked a swipe from a nearby ghoul and beheaded it and tearing of a the arm of a skeleton that tried to skewer me with its sword, when a rustle came from behind me. I spun on round to face my foe. The being in front of me made me hesitate and lower my shield. The thing in front of me was…was…me!

"Who are you?" I managed to blurt out, quickly readjusting my shield and tightening my grip on my sword.

"It is so entertaining to play with the minds of you humans," my doppelganger chuckled darkly, in my own voice. "Frail humans, just another race destined to die with its world." he continued mockingly.

"What are you, monster?" I shouted at my grinning reflection. "What kind of demonic being are you?"

It just chuckled again, before the chuckle slowly turned into a hysterical laugh. I tried to keep calm as my twin started to spasm and convulse. Suddenly two large horns tore through the head of the beast, curving forward and upwards. Hooves erupted were the armored feet used to be. My discipline was tested to its limit when I heard a sickening crunch, and two large bat-like wings unfolded themselves from its back.

"I am a Nathrezim, human," the now fully formed demon replied in a thick accent. "Be sure to remember that when you enter the void." It continued, raking its long nails along its thick armor absent mindedly.

"Your end has come, lord of dread," I muttered to myself, lunging at the cackling Dread Lord.

The demon jumped out the way in the last moment, causing me to lose my footing. I gritted my teeth in pain as I felt the Dread Lord's nails rending through my plate armor and cut into my skin.

I swirled around hoping to cut into demon, but instead my blade met a dark mist.

I looked around and noticed the scourge assault stopped. The only people still breathing were myself, an elf priest who was trying to tend to a soldier lying on the floor clearly wounded.

I hurried to the two, keeping a wary eye on the scourge surrounding us.

"How is the soldier, High Elf?" I asked the elf roughly. The golden aura around him infuriated me; it showed that the High Elf protected himself while letting the others around him die. It was just like in the Second War. They can never fight their own battles.

"He is, I'm sorry to say, infected and I don't have the means to try to purify him," the elf stated nonchalantly. "Even if I did have the means, his chances of survival would be minimal."

I buried my heavy blade into the ground, and unsheathed the dagger strapped to my waist, kneeled down to the soldier.

"No, please don't kill me," the soldier pleaded weakly. "I want to live please."

It was a shame; he was a young lad, barely into manhood. But the patches of diseased dead skin and him coughing up coagulated blood was enough to make me decide that this was a better fate than slow turning into undeath.

"I'm sorry, son. The Light shall embrace your departing soul. You made me and Lordaeron proud," I tried to sooth the dying man.

I quickly slit his throat, before he could start thrashing again. I slowly stood up, muttering a prayer for the young man, before returning the dagger back into its place.

I noticed the Elf solemnly do the same. I turned and pulled out my sword ready to take as many of the undead bastards to hell with me.

A sudden shriek behind me, made me instinctively spin around to face the threat.

The High Elf's face was in complete shock, blue eyes wide and a thin stream of bright red blood dribbled from his mouth. The body was completely limp and there was a closed grey fist protruding out of High Elf's chest.

I stared with disgust as the Dread Lord retrieved his hand from the dead High Elf's chest, causing the body to slump to the floor.

"Human," the demon grinned at me maliciously, "I have a gift." It opened its hand. I grimaced at the revolting sight. In the demon's palm, the Elf's torn-out heart was seemingly still beating.

"What you don't like my gift?" the demon laughed. "No matter; I'll take it then," it continued, dropping the organ into his mouth.

"You repulsive monster," I snarled at him tossing a dagger that was strapped to my waist.

The grinning demon easily deflected the dagger; shadow started to coil around his hands. I quickly buried my shield into the ground, and crouching behind it to protect me from the incoming shadow spell.

The bolt of shadow managed to wrench the shield out of my grasp, leaving me open to the demon.

I gripped my blade and charged at him. The demon once again nimbly dodged, cackling loudly.

I lost my footing again, but instinctively I twisted round and slashed with weapon.

I landed heavily on my shoulder, but at the same time I heard the demon hiss out in pain. Within the moment I felt myself be picked up by the neck, suffocating me.

"Well played human," the Dread Lord hissed. "But your time has come," he continued tightening his bleeding hand around my neck.

"Not if I can help it!" I managed to grunt, and drove a dagger into his arm.

The demon flinched from the dagger sticking from his bicep and weakened his grip enough for me escape.

I didn't spare the time to gasp for air instead plunging my Longsword into its stomach, piercing through armor and flesh.

The demon screamed in pain and doubled over.

I wrenched the blade out and was ready to rid this menace once and for all.

But as I was about to behead the monster, the demon looked at me a gaze that made me stop in mid-swing.

My vision started to blur, and I could only watch as the demon started to grin maniacally again. My eyes were forced shut as my vision started to fade.

**(A/N: The more 'mature' part starts here. Dont worry there is no Adult content here...just a little bit of alot of swearing)**

I opened my eyes, but quickly closed them again as I felt stinging pain on my rump.

"No Mommy, don't do it again! Don't do it again," I screamed, feeling tears run down my eyes.

"You have been a bad boy, Mathew," my young mother told me sternly. "You deserve your punishment."

"I'll be a good boy!" I pleaded. "I'll be a good boy, I promise!"

I screamed as I felt another slap on my bare rear.

"No Mommy, don't hit me," I managed to say, before crying out again. "Why do you have to hit me like that Mommy?" I continued through my tears.

"I'm hitting you Mathew, 'cause killing Mr. Trice's chickens is a serious offense," she replied calmly as swiped my butt again. "An offense that must be repaid in coin. Coin that I don't have."

"Don't do it! You're hurting me!" I cried out again as the pain on my rump intensified.

My mother just sighed, slapping me again.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" I whispered through the tears.

"What?" she gasped. "Mathew what did you just say! Who taught you to talk like that?"

"Why don't you," I sobbed. "Why don't you fuck off and die!" I shouted at her angrily.

She just hit me harder for my troubles. I tried to get of her lap, trying to reach the knife on the table beside her.

"Why can't you just fuck off and die!" I continued shouting at her, which resulted at her hitting me even harder.

"Why can't you just leave me and die!" I continued, managing to turn my head to look at her.

She slapped me hard in the face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that again," she scolded me, shaking violently.

"Never stick your hand in my face again, bitch!" I countered viciously.

She moved her hand to hit me again, but I quickly reached out and grabbed the knife on the table and jumped off her lap.

"Fuck you!" I shouted at her, clearly saying every word. I smiled at her dumbfounded face.

"You know what? I don't need this shit!" I continued smiling. "And you know what else Mommy? You are a sadistic abusive fucking whore."

I felt my smile turn into a sadistic grin, when I heard her gasp in terror.

"Actually, would you like too see how it feels Mommy?" I continued, twirling the knife between my fingers.

She tried to move. She tried to get away from me. But, unfortunately for her, I lunged at her, "Here it comes, get ready to die!" I cackled at her screaming as I felt the knife puncture soft flesh. I closed my eyes in grim sadistic satisfaction.

**(A/N: Here it ends)**

I reopened them to see a grey skinned, hooved, winged and horned demon staggering up.

"Such a dark past, Grand Marshal Tritus of Lordaeron," it sneered, performing, what I guess, was a mock bow, but instead it clutched its injured stomach.

"You know nothing of me, demon," I replied, angrily shaking my head, trying to make the dark memory disappear into the depth of my mind.

"I know you better than you know yourself," the demon started wheezing. "Embrace the Fel. Embrace the madness! Embrace it to gain power! That is my gift."

I felt my restraint crumbling. I felt my will falter. I had to end this menace.

With a savage war cry I charged at the demon with inhuman speed. And with some foreign strength, I severed the demon head off its shoulders.

I spat at the still grinning face. And let more of the unknown strength cruise through me.

Within a moment the undead, which had formed a thin line around me and the now dead Dread Lord, broke from the circle and charged at the only living thing left: me.

I calmly wiped my blade clean of the demon's black blood before looking at the now clean blade. My face was still the same apart from the fact now my eyes burning with a green flame.

I just slowly lowered the blade and faced the incoming mass of undead. I gave another war cry and charged at the Scourge, ready to rip them apart.

All I could think as I felt the Fel energy cruise through my body was that Madness has come over me!

**Thanks for reading guys! This is my first oneshot so take it easy on me :P**

**I know I didnt explain were this happens on when. Its set in any time between the fall of Lordaeron and the Litch Kings betrayal of the Demons. Ill let your imagination roam free :D**

**Just incase you didnt understand well : -Mathew Tritus is his name**

**-In the end he becomes corrupted by the Fel energies he unknowingly let into himself**

**-The Dread Lord cast a spell on Tritus so he can relive one of his most traumatic memories**

**-Tritus hates the undead and probably the orcs and hevaily dislikes the Elves of the Eastern Kingdoms. You know human predjudice.**

**Well this is it! If you like it. You might even see more of Tritus from me. But for now: Thnx for reading and plz review...I'd like to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
